Dead Doll Palace
by RedShoeParade
Summary: "We'll be here awhile" "At least until we escape." Dead Doll Palace, is a fate worse than hell. If you're there you'll never leave. Squabbleshipping, Bronyshipping, Ragnarokshipping, Psyhicshipping. Traces of Violetshipping, Trickstershipping.
1. Chapter 1

"2.0 report to my office." I hear _his _voice in the loud speaker.

I don't move,I don't reply. If I went into _his _office then he would give me some silly speach and send me on my way like nothing ever happened.

"2.0 report to my office." I'm making _him _angry now, soon I'll be seeing _it_.

I can see _It's _shadow under the door of my cell. The door opens slowly showing only _It's _brown eyes in the darkness. _It _walks in and sits down on my bed with me.

"How are you?" _It _asks me

"I am fine. Will you ever tell me why I am here?" I ask with hope.

"Do you remember my name?"

"No. I don't."

"It's Jean. You're 2.0 Andore."

"Andore?"

"Yes."

I snuggle into _Jean's _arms. I look around my room to see that there's a doll, that means another _them _has died. _They'll _soon come back to life as a number. The doll disappears and my door swings open showing the doll, a now naked red headed girl with a number 7.0 on her right arm.

"Where am I?" She stares at me with bloodshot hazel eyes.

_Jean _let's go of me to get some clothes for the girl. She crawls over to me and I hold my hand out. She grabs it and I pull her onto my bed. It appears she was strangled, her neck all red.

"I'm Andore." I smile at her

"Akiza...why am I here?"

"I don't know, maybe we can escape together."

_Jean _returns with a white, yellow, black and red dress. Akiza happily puts the dress on.

Two more dolls appear, _He _must think I am lonely. There is a pretty silver haired one with a knife through it's neck. And there is a blonde and black haired doll without anything from the waist down. The rest of the _Its _have really outdone themselves.

A bright green eyed _It _walks past with tears in his eyes. The two dolls disappear as the two men land on top of each other, naked. _Jean _once again runs off to get them some clothes.

"Who are these things?" the silver haired man asks.

"We are Collecters." I turn around to see the red haired _It_, "You are a bunch of people with special skills. We get your dolls that tell us who you are, where you are and how we should kill you. I'm Brave by the way!"

_Jean _comes back and gives the dolls their clothes. The dolls are taken to their rooms.

* * *

After everyone leaves another doll appears, it's a blonde man with bright purple eyes and chopped into pieces. _Jean _has just gone back to his home. I guess I'll take care of this myself.

"It hurts." The man whimpers.

"I know. Let me get you some clothes." I whisper opening up my closet and pulling out a silvery white outfit that I haven't worn since I was thirteen, when I first came.

"Why did this happen?"

"I don't know but..." My voice trails off as another doll appears, this one has red hair and grey eyes, it's body is all broken and twisted.

"What is that?"

"You'll see."

The boy appears as I hand him his clothes he stay completely quiet.

"Hi." the blond man says

"Hello. I'm Crow." The boy replies

"Jack."

"We'll be here awhile." I say

"At least until we escape." Crow smiles and leans against the wall.

"Until we escape...seems like a plan!" Jack shouts kicking the wall with the back of his foot.

Yes, until we escape this dead doll palace.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jack stares at me. Crow grins and calls in some man called Dragan. I have the worst memory...it's probably just a side affect of my powers. I'm pretty sure that Dragan is the name of one of the dolls that turned up yesterday.

"Mmmmm, hey Jack." Dragan says sounding like a mix between Rafael and Mai.

"Dragan..." Jack sounds strangly uncomfortable.

"How did you die?"

"I was cut into pieces."

I can hear the other doll, Harald or something, kissing _Brave _behind the door. Disgusting.

"Test time for Mister 2.0 Andore!" the silver haired _It _says raking _it's _nails down my exposed chest.

The _It_ drags me into a dark room. A giant green tube sits in the middle of the room. _Jean _lifts _his _head up and stares at me. _His _brown eyes are really quite beautiful.

"If you can't remember my name is Placido." I look up, the silver haired _It _smiles at me quickly and ties me to a soft leather table-like thing.

"Placido? Nice name. Anyway how long will you do this?" I ask

"Until Master tells me I can stop. Until he GIVES ME MY LITTLE BROTHER BACK!"

_Placido _turns the machine on and I feel a quick pinch. I think I've been drugged. I watch as _Jean _walks over and says something I don't know; all I hear is 'Stop it, you'll kill him." from _Jean's _perfect lips. Next I hear 'It's only something to make him a bit more...um...willing.' from _Placido _before I completely black out.

* * *

"What happened?" I ask rubbing my eyes once I wake up.

"I don't know. I think it was something Placido did to us." Dragan says kissing Jack.

"I'm pretty sure it was to make us horny, the injection that is." Jack says as he starts to pull Dragan's shirt off

"Ah,yes, we really shouldn't have let him do that." Harald says as _Brave _starts to suck him.

"I tried to...mmmmm...stop him." Brave says.

"It really strange isn't it?" Crow asks playing with Akiza's breasts.

"God, Crow! Mmmm, why would he do this? Ahh,what would he gain?" Akiza asks

"Are you ok?!" I look up to see a young red haired man wearing a lab coat.

"Just peachy." I murmur.

"I'm Divine, the adopted son of Mr. Rex Godwin. This is my assistant, Yuusei Fudo. We have come to see what Mr. Domingo did to you."

Dragan kisses Jack one more time before getting up and yanking his boxers back on. Jack also yanks his boxers back on.

"It appears that he used a erotic stabilizer and mixed it with a special drug called 'connect'. My father created the drug." Yuusei says with a monotone voice.

Divine yanks Crow off of Akiza. Akiza tackles Divine and starts kissing him. The scientist recoils as Akiza rips off his shirt. I pull Akiza off of him and allow her to kiss me. Poor girl probably got the highest dose.

"We must find Mr. Domingo! Once we tell Mr. Rudger about this!" Divine and Yuusei leave.

Akiza starts to unbutton my shirt, I should just give up.

* * *

"Ok, ok! Divine you win! I'm sorry for doing that to you...Master made me." Placido says looking at the ground. Placido is not an _It _he's a them. Apparently Mr. Rudger, whoever he is, decided that Placido was so good that he deserved to be made scientist.

"We don't mind being tested on as long as we get lollipops!" Dragan jokes

"Here." Placido tosses a bunch of lollipops at us. I hope that these lollipops came out of his pocket, "Anyway, it was either that or I'd have to fire poisonous snakes at you...let's just say that Mr. Rudger is a pev."

I guess Placido is also going to escsape. I promise to get everyone out of here...even if I die in the process. I will get everyone out of here!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I am woken to the sound of the alarm. I wonder who's escaping now? A pair of neon purple eyes look down at me and next thing I know I've been punched in the face.

"I'm awake." I mutter squinting in the dark.

"Good. We have to go catch up with the others." Jack, I should have guessed it was him.

"Alright...how long do we have?"

"Ten minutes. It'll take that long for the guards to catch up to us."

I sigh and yank my clothes on. Jack grabs my wrist and pulls me through a door that's usually locked. We go through a bedroom with the name 'DIVINE' is on the wall. We keep walking and go through another door, this one with stairs. We walk up them and before long we see the half open door of the 'COMPUTER ROOM' and the rest of them.

"How much longer?" Harald asks kicking the chair that Dragan's sitting on.

"It'll be done soon. Anyway, it would have taken longer if Divine hadn't hacked the thing." Dragan says typing things in as fast as he can.

"Is everyone here?" Divine says walking in through the door.

"Yeah, Placido and Aki are waiting for us to unlock the door." Crow sighs with his usual smirk slowly shrinking, "I wish we could take Brave with us. He has already done so much."

"Yes, but, at the end of the day he's still the one keeping us here." Dragan says with a small sigh.

After another soft click I hear the alarm go off. A loud click-clack of heels echos the halls. _She _has found us.

"She's here." Yuusei says startling me, where did he come from?

"I'm done anyway." Dragan mutters under his breath

"I hope you understand that some of you will die. I will be one of them."

Yuusei walks out through the door and wait for him to come back. After a loud screech the door opens and Crow, the person closest to the door lets out a blood curdling scream.

"SHE WILL PAY!" Crow screams dropping to his knees to touch the still body of Yuusei Fudo.

Jack also looks sad but tells Crow to shush. Harald runs out of the door and grabs _h__er _before _She _leaves. Dragan stands up as Harald pulls _her _back in. _She _screams and thrashes as Dragan points and whispers something to Harald.

"Ah yes, good idea." Harald walks down the hall and kicks something open.

Next we hear a scream from _her_. Dragan runs down the hall and looks out the window, I join him and see _her _bright blue hair on the ground outside. The outside is pretty.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." Divine says grabbing Crows hand and dragging him down the hall, "Goodbye Yuusei Fudo."

Jack and Crow reluctantly follow us down the hall. We get to a room, probably the door out. I see Akiza and Placido waiting for us like Crow said. The door slowly opens and a man who was leaning on the hall next to the door steps in front of us. He appears to be _her _partner.

"Are you planning on leaving?" He asks us.

"Yes. It's time." Dragan says

"Come on then."

The man leads us out to the bottom of the steps. Dragan says goodbye and the man leaves. I think we're going to make it.

"Hurry!" Brave screams running out of the building.

We take off running as the guards come out. They toss a rope and catch Akiza's leg with it. She lets out a scream of defeat as Brave catches up to Akiza and unties her. Brave stops and is shot repeated by the guards. The guards run off.

"BRAVE!" Crow screams running over to him.

"I'm fine. Just get someone to carry me to the boat." Brave whimpers.

Dragan picks Brave up and carries him off. We get to the boat to see _Jean _standing there waiting for us. We get on the boat and starts to sail off when someone tosses Yuusei's body down onto our boat.

"Don't be sad Jack, he'll come back when we leave the island." Brave says

"You're still alive." Harald murmurs.

"I love you!" Dragan shouts kissing Jack.

"Andore, let's agree to find each other again after this." _Jean _says touching my arm.

I nod as we go into the portal home. I watch as Yuusei's eyes open and Brave's wounds heal. The two of them look around. Crow's eyes light up as Brave hugs him. Dragan holds Jack. Divine holds Akiza. Placido holds Yuusei. Harald walks over to me and we stare at the water. We see a sign that says '**Neo Domino, the place where the best duelist go!**' We made it!

"We're here." Jean says quietly, "See you all at the WRGP. Come on Andore."

"You've been planning." I say walking of the boat with him, "See you all in a few months."

"Whatever the WRGP is you'll see us there!" Brave shouts grabbing Harald and Dragan and dashing off the boat.

"Goodbye. I'll see you all another time." Divine says leaving the boat and walking aimlessly.

"We'll be there!" Jack says picking Crow up bridal style and carrying him off the boat. Yuusei and Akiza follow them.

"You will see me and my little brother there!" Placido says showing only a little emotion as he leaves the boat.

This won't be the last meeting. I know it.


End file.
